Between Squirrels, Bunnies and Angel-wannabes
by yumeneko
Summary: What happens when you have two playful demihumans and a pompadoured squirrel-like monster? Not to be read by those who hate the story of Chrono Cross to be screwed-up by these three. Lots of spoilers.
1. Start of it all

Between Squirrels, Bunnies and Angel-wannabes  
  
by: yumeneko  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Nutin' belongs 'ta me! Me es a squirrel-onna! Risuko is a figment of my imagination.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Once there lived a squirrel-girl who could turn to a squirrel at will. Her name was Risuko, that's me!, and she lived in a house in the new Marbule in the Home World. One day, after Serge's adventures were over, she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and there stood Janice and Pip.  
  
"Janny-chan!!!" Risuko hugged her old schoolmate. Janice did the same and said, "Rissy-chan!" "Is dis demi-human a fwend of yours?" Pip asked Janice. "Yep! We were close!" Janice said plopping into the couch, "I can remember the days..."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
We were both good at something. Rissy was intelligent. I was an athlete. She could sing and play the flute, I could dance and do the drums. One day, she was sent to Zenan to study. Lucky for her. Because at the next day, we were enslaved by the S.S. Zelbess.  
  
~End~  
  
"Oh! Janny! Finally, we're back together!" Risuko hugged her friend. "Woohoo!" Janice started, "No one calls us the Wrecker Sisters for nothing! Let's go! You can be our mascot, Pip!" "Goodie!" Pip bounced as Risuko and Janice put on their costumes and went out of the house and that's when everything starts...  
  
Back in Guldove, "Serge, could 'ya pass the chicken?" Kid asked Serge who was eating properly while she and Karsh were eating like freaks. They were having a victory party on the docks near Doc's place. "This banquet's gnarly thanks to Orcha!" Doc said. "Too bad Janice and Pip aren't here." Orlha laughed. But then, they heard the light footsteps of two demi-humans and an angel-wannabe on the roof of Doc's hut. "To give the world utter devatation!" The spotlight shone on the masked bunny-girl demi-human. "To unite all chaos in our nation!" The spotlight shone on the masked squirrel- girl demi-human. "To also promote truth and love!" The bunny-girl showed off the peace sign. "To extend our knowledge to the stars above!" The squirrel-girl said. The two leapt in the air and removed their masks, "Janice!" "Risuko!" "Wrecker Sisters blasting off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare 'ta fight!" "Pip! Dat's wight!" Pip landed in- between the two. "Okay, like, what's the deal with you?" Marcy blurted. Janice beamed, "Me and Pip just came back after meeting up with a friend of mine." "Risuko. Pleased to meet ya!" Risuko waved. "Anyway, to start off with our new lives, me, Rissy-chan and Pip are out to screw up some scenes in the New Game+" Janice said. "So, we'll see ya..." Risuko signed off as the three took to the sky. 


	2. Opassa Beach

Between Squirrels, Bunnies and Angel-wannabes  
  
by: yumeneko  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Nutin' belongs 'ta me! Me es a squirrel-onna! Risuko's a figment of my imagination.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
So a day passed by in the New Game+ world. Janice and Risuko with Pip were still on their hot air balloon that looked like Pip. When they spotted Serge and Leena on Opassa beach...  
  
After Serge got the three Komodo scales, he ends up at Opassa beach and is waiting for Leena. Then, Leena comes in and she says, "There you are! Sorry I'm late. I hope you didn't wait too long, Serge. Well? How'd it go? Did you get the Komodo Dragon scales?" Serge then hands her the scales and he sees her smile, "Oh, they're beautiful! I'll be able to make a great necklace with these. Thank you, Serge! It sure has been a long time since we last came here. We used to come here all the time." The two stare at the sea and Leena sits down. "The sea never changes, does it...? It's been rolling in and out, like this, since before we were born. It's been here for eternity, it seems... It's probably seen many things... Heard many things... It'll probably keep rolling in and out, long after our lifetime... Without a singel change... Hey, Serge... Remember we used to sit and talk like this when we were kids? With the gentle sea breeze and the tranquil sound of the waves? Just the two of us... Talking... Do you still remember that day?" Serge continues to look at the sea and says, "I remember." Leena smiled again and said, "Really!? You do...? So, Serge, you haven't forgotten about the promise we made that day!? Hehee...... That makes me... happy. But aren't memories strange? Just when you think that you've forgotten about something, it comes floating back into your heart. I guess it's just lying there in wait. Waiting for that right moment... Why, we might even remember this very moment someday! In 10, 20 years... when we're all grown up and married, and have kids of our own... Then one day... When that time comes, I wonder what kind of adults we'll be? What kind of life will I be leading...? I wonder what to make of this day...?" Serge smiled at the sea and replied, "We'll never forget this day!" "Yeah, I hope you're right..." Leena smiled at him. But a voice calls out Serge's name as Leena was asking him something. Serge looks around puzzled by the voice. Leena asks him what's wrong and suddenly, the Pip-shaped hot-air balloon acended from the skies, "Prepare for annoyance!" "Make it double!" "Oh no!!! Not... THEM!!!" Leena cried out in shock. Janice hopped out of the balloon and pulled Serge's shorts over his head. Risuko ruined Leena's hair and to make it worse, Pip just casted Carnivore at the both of them. But thank goodness they both wore Green Plates... "Kusoooo..." Serge grumbled in his underpants... 


	3. Cape Howl

Between Squirrels, Bunnies and Angel-wannabes  
  
by: yumeneko  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Nutin' belongs 'ta me! Me es a squirrel-onna! Risuko's a figment of my imagination.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Once again, the troublesome demi-humans and their cute Angel-wannabe were on their balloon once more. They had a device that could bring them to the other world and so they are floating over it. Just at that moment, they hovered above Cape Howl...  
  
Meanwhile, Serge was finished checking out the tombstone when he heard a voice say, "So you must be Serge... The ghost of the boy who died 10 years ago." He spun around and came face to face with Karsh, "Don't move! ...It's no use. There's no escape that way. All you have to do is come with us." "But, Sir Karsh... do you think it is truly true that this chap is a ghost? He seems like a perfectly perfect young boy to me..." Solt asked. Karsh then replied, "That doesn't matter! We found the boy here, just as "he" said we would, didn't we? Now seize him!" But just as the three were going to take him in, a young girl's voice calls out, "Hold yer sea horses!" The four look on the cliff and see Janice and Risuko waving to them, "Missed us?" "Shimatta..." Serge slapped his forehead. The two hopped down with Pip and engage in a fight with Karsh and the two shaker brothers.  
  
They fight. Janice is equipped with her carrot and bunny-drum while Risuko is equipped with her walnut and squirrel-flute. Pip was not in the battle to torment Serge (or play a nice game of checkers). Solt attacked Risuko and said to Karsh, "Sir, her innate color is innately innate green." Karsh looked at him and said, "Then attack with the opposite color, yellow!" "But I don't have any yellow elements and me or Peppor have obtained our techs!" Solt complained. "Erm... WHO NEEDS ELEMENTS WHEN YOU CAN FIGHT WITH BRUTE FORCE!" Karsh yelled. And so the fight went on and the two finished them off with their double-tech, GoingUp (He he. Janice's What'sUpDoc plus Risuko's NutsUp.)  
  
"Ha ha! That was good!" Janice gave Risuko and Pip the high five. "Next stop..." Risuko started. "VIPER MANOR!" The other two cheered.  
  
Meanwhile, Serge, Kid and Pierre were inside Viper's Room. "Oi! Could this be...!? Naah... It ain't the Frozen Flame. Don't see any other booty here, either. I guess I betta ask the general directly then..." Kid said as she looked at the gem on the table when suddenly, the bookcase gave way to reveal....  
  
"Prepare for trouble! Make it double!" The two demi-humans said. "Oh no! Not you two again!" Kid sweatdropped. "Ha ha! We got you dis time!" Pip laughed as they all gave them wedgies. The general and Lynx were both tied up in the backroom... 


	4. Guldove Drama

Between Squirrels, Bunnies and Angel-wannabes  
  
by: yumeneko  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Nutin' belongs 'ta me! Me es a squirrel-onna! Risuko's a figment of my imagination.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Once again, the troublesome twosome were floating in their Pip-shaped hot air balloon with Pip. "So, where to now, Janny?" Risuko asked her friend. Janice thought and said, "Hmm... How's 'bout Guldove?" "Goodie!" Pip piped up.  
  
"It seems the patient has been poisoned with Hydra Venom. I would say the most she has to live is about two days... If we had some Hydra Humour we would be able to neutralize the poison..." Doc said to Korcha. Then Korcha replied, "Doc, if we find this Hydra Humour, we can save this girl?" "Yes, but that's impossible now. Hydras are extinct on El Nido..." The nurse replied. Korcha turned to her and asked, "What do you mean, "extinct?" What's goin' on!?" Doc lowered his head and said, "Hydras are ver rare and valuable creatures. The blood, bones, meat... Every part is valuable. It's considered to be a panacea for various illnesses. That is the reason Hydras were hunted to extinction in El Nido." Then the nurse continued, "As a result a whole species has been made extinct. Just to make a quick fortune." "Is there no way to find this humour? If we could cross the sea to the mainland, there might be a chance, right...?" Pierre asked. But Doc sulked and continued, "...That is not possible. The currents of El Nido are extremely dangerous, this time of year. It is highly improbable to cross the sea unless you are on a large vessel... Even if you manage to get there, your chances of finding Hydra Humour are bleak... We do not have much time." Then Doc stood up and walked out. The nurse then said, "...Doctor?" Korcha stopped him and asked, "H-Hey, doc! Where are you going!? Nothing's been resolved yet!" But Doc just pushed him away and said, "...Excuse me. I need to be alone for a while."  
  
While Doc was away, the other three talked, "Serge, what are we going to do? Kid is going to die if we leave her like this." Pierre asked Serge. Serge held his head and thought. Korcha then went to get the doctor, "I-Is this some kinda joke? Wait right here. I'll go get the doctor back!" But then he stops and Janice comes in and says, "Ha ha! We're back!" "Monsieur Serge! Moi will handle this! Moi shall defeat them with mon high stats!"  
  
So Pierre and Janice engaged in battle. But it was useless because Pierre was a wimp. So Pierre had his ass kicked.  
  
"Now, wet's do ouw biggest scwew-up in de whowe stowy!" Pip jumped. Risuko and Janice cast a new sort of trap element called, "Character Trap" and they stole Serge. So this is the new beggining of the story. Now, everything is gonna start to not be the same old Chrono Cross...  
  
"Aye! Serge's been captured!" Kid jumped out of bed. "I thought you were poisoned!" Korcha said. Kid tapped her foot and said, "I was just actin'! Now let's go get Serge!" "But wait a minute!" Doc hopped out of the room all tied up, "Who'll play Serge?" "Moi shall!" Pierre jumped to his feet. "Pierre?!?" Everyone looked at him in disbelief. "This is gonna be a loooong adventure..." Kid plopped back on the bed. 


End file.
